


【KA】终于相遇（5）

by yudingchen



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudingchen/pseuds/yudingchen





	【KA】终于相遇（5）

第五章 鱼水之欢  
kongphop又孤身一人踏上了行程，根据记忆摸索到大致的区域范围，因为当时是被一路追赶着，慌不择路地掉下了陷阱，现在要一本正经地去找那个洞口反而有点难度。kongphop在这个区域兜兜转转了好几圈都没找到，难怪那个洞口会突然消失，他怀疑这个入口根本就是会动的。 在kongphop快要绝望的时候，突然一个踩空又失重掉了下去。

就不能有一次让我好好落地吗？这是kongphop坠落前的唯一想法。

这个洞口果然是不定的，上次直接掉到了水里，这次就是坠落在一片干燥柔软的草地上，kongphop揉着自己屁股站起来，头顶的入口再次消失了，洞穴里又恢复了一贯的昏暗。

难怪arthit这么白呢，这里根本暗无天日，还好他能从水底隧道通向外面的湖泊，不然真的要闷死了。kongphop打量着周围，边上白森森的骨头又变多了，平时他都做些什么呢？如果他十几年前渡劫化龙了，也就不会在这里继续修炼煎熬了，kongphop觉得心里很难受。

他从包里拿出了镇上买的点心，路上有些压坏了，但是闻起来还是很香甜。kongphop像个钓鱼人，把点心放在岸边，然后耐心地坐在一边等。

不出他所料，很快远远的水中就冒出一个黑乎乎的脑袋，他的嘴巴、鼻子都还埋在水里，只露出了一双忽闪忽闪的大眼睛，如果不是提前知道的话，看起来怪吓人的。

arthit就那么远远地眨着眼睛看着，也不靠近，才几天不见，他似乎已经多了些戒备。

kongphop走过去，从地上的甜点上稍微撕了一点，放进自己的嘴里，示意他这是可以吃的、是安全的，kongphop把小甜点拿在手里举起来，最大程度地伸长手臂递出去，一脸无辜正直的表情。

就在kongphop举得手都酸的时候，arthit总算开始动了，缓缓的浮出水面游向岸边。他还是那么不喜欢自己动手，直接低下头就着kongphop的手就咬了一小口，真的是一小口，非常的斯文，期间还警惕地抬眼看kongphop。

小嘴巴蠕动着嚼了嚼，应该是很喜欢的样子，低头一口接一口吃了起来。

看着张张合合的粉红色嘴巴咬在松软的小蛋糕上，kongphop就止不住想起接吻的滋味，还有那些旖旎情色的梦，不由得心猿意马起来，喉结因为吞咽上下起伏。直到arthit吃光所有，舔到kongphop掌心的时候他才如梦初醒。

吃饱的arthit一脸满足地眯着眼，嘴角还残留了一些奶油，kongphop觉得他吃东西像个小孩子，不由自主就伸出手指抹掉那一抹白色的奶油，不浪费地放进自己嘴里，那家镇上有名的甜品店做的东西果然非常美味。

  arthit看着他的动作，倒像是被吓到了一样，仰面往后一倒又害羞地逃进水里，躲起来不肯见人。

  “arthit!P'Arthit！”在知道自己刚出生时还被arthit抱过后，礼貌的kongphop下意识地加了敬语。

  kongphop扑进水里呼喊，也不顾自己的裤子湿透了，继续往深水里走，但水面依然平静，没有东西浮出来。

  “P'Arthit！你为什么还没化龙！”kongphop质问着无人的水面，arthit可以在水下呼吸，他要是有心躲着，kongphop也没办法。

“我都知道了！我爸什么都告诉我了，你是不是早就认出我了？你还记得我吗？P’arthit！”

仍然没有回应，只有kongphop一个人站在水里大喊大叫，像在自言自语又像是疯了。他无奈地环顾四周，连个气泡都没有浮起来，不知道arthit已经躲到了多深的地方，kongphop继续坚定地往深水里走，没过腿，没过腰都毫不在意。

“我欠你的，永远都还不清，像我承诺的，我用我的一切来偿还，我的灵魂、我的血肉、我的过去与未来，我的所有，都属于你……”

 kongphop又往前迈了一步，张开双臂，深呼吸一次，没有憋气就合上双眼，如同献祭一般毫不挣扎地直直倒向水中。

  水，对于kongphop来说是从小熟悉的，但是他从未这样接触过他的老朋友，冰凉的水往鼻腔中钻，似乎还要钻进肺里。濒死的窒息感令kongphop面目扭曲，但是四肢依旧没有划动挣扎，越来越深地沉入水中，不断地下沉，下沉……

  像是无数传说中描绘的，为了四方平定，人类献祭年轻的肉体于河神，祈求余下人的平安，但是这个河的主人，偏偏特立独行。

  最深的水底终于游出沉不住气的生物，黑色的阴影轻轻甩动就能推动着一路向上游。

  kongphop在下沉，arthit在上浮，两人终于悬浮在水中交汇。

  arthit用额头抵住kongphop的额头，尾巴悄悄缠上他的四肢，kongphop在水中猛然睁眼，总算见到他日思夜想的眼睛。

  arthit推动着kongphop浮出水面，黑色的尾巴还是一圈一圈地缠在他身上。kongphop狼狈地咳嗽，把吸进去的水都呛了出来，看起来非常痛苦。arthit好心地收紧了缠在他肚子上的尾巴，挤压得kongphop又吐出一大口水。

  “咳咳……绞杀太残忍……能不能打昏了再吃我？”

  arthit本来不想再理这个人了，能再见到他是很惊喜，但是总是逼着他吃人让arthir觉得压力有点大。

  “不能，我喜欢新鲜会动的。”

  kongphop猛地一个寒颤，看着arthit带着笑意的双眼道：“P'arthit，你是不是从一开始就认出我了？本来早就应该来报你的恩，现在又欠你一次。”

  arthit看着kongphop的脸歪头思考了一会儿，两只手比划了一个大小。

   “以前你才这么大。”

   kongphop不好意思地笑了，他知道arthit不是故意的，这十八年对arthit而言就像昨天发生的事吧。

   “那当然，那时候我才刚刚出生，没有P'arthit的话，也不会有现在这样子的我了，所以无论如何，告诉我我能为你做什么？我不想亏欠你。”

   Arthit抚上kongphop的脸颊，kongphop的皮肤风吹日晒不白，但是很光滑，年轻而充满弹性。

  “你没有亏欠我什么，你的过去与未来，我收下了。”arthit轻松地说，似乎事不关己，他的注意力还在kongphop的脸上，从脸颊摸到下巴，那里还有几根没剃干净的小胡渣，是青少年骚动的荷尔蒙作祟。

  人真是神奇啊，arthir想。

  arthit已经忘记了自己是从什么时候开始存在的，自他有意识起他就没有什么变化了，所以他无法想象当年的小肉团子是怎么变成面前俊朗的少年的，他竟有些想看看这个过程。

  要说后不后悔，其实这些年里他也怀疑过自己，毕竟这让他不得不回到这个暗无天日的地方，继续无尽地等待，浪费着漫长而毫无意义的时间，每分每秒，他的生命仿佛停滞了，被时间遗忘。

  但是arthit无法忘却的，是当年怀中孩子鲜活的温度。他一出生就失去了母亲，死里逃生，大声哭泣得arthit不知所措,可是当小肉团子第一次睁开湿润的眼睛，看见因为临近渡劫而现出原形的丑陋的自己，他却破涕而笑了。皱巴巴的小脸因为笑更是拧成了一团，柔嫩的小手仅仅能握住自己的一根手指晃动，让arthit心软得一塌糊涂。

  arthit第一次为生命动容，这样脆弱的、柔嫩的、鲜活的生命不应该被埋进阴冷漆黑的厚土里。

  kongphop现在能健康地站在这里，那么一切都是值得的。

  大尾巴沉甸甸地缠在kongphop身上滑动，但是没有绞紧，仅仅产生轻微的压迫感。kongphop好奇地抚摸上黑色的鳞甲，冰凉、圆润，摸起来非常顺滑，没有想象中硬，是刚中带柔，像是一块块上好的玉片连接而成，arthit像是家养的大宠物，被抚摸得很舒服。kongphop惊喜地发现arthit的鳞片乍一看是纯黑的，在光线下则会折射出各种颜色，很是炫目，kongphop一下子眼睛都亮了起来。

“嘶！”kongphop手贱的逆着抚了一下鳞片，甚至想去抠一抠，所有润泽的玉鳞一下子像炸开来似的竖立起来，扎得人很疼。难怪有“逆龙鳞”这个比方，kongphop心想。

arthit笑了一声，托起kongphop的手，轻轻吮吻着被扎红的手指，仔细地吮过手指的每个关节。柔软的嘴唇移到手背，冰凉的鼻尖也一起蹭着，一路顺着初显肌肉轮廓的手臂来到肩膀，亲昵地蹭到颈边。

早就见识过了Arthit的亲昵方式，kongphop这次没有上次那么难以接受，甚至非常享受巨龙在颈边像小猫一样地磨蹭。耳垂被咬住，利齿厮磨又疼又痒，Kongphop埋怨似的叫着arthit的名字。

然后被对方不耐烦地堵住嘴，撕咬转移到了嘴唇上，arthit不会接吻，他的动作总像是在吃人似的，吮吸、轻咬、吞咽，但是把握着力道，不会真的咬伤对方，含着对方的舌头像嗷嗷待哺的幼崽。  
“你这是什么癖好，喜欢从舌头开始吃吗……”kongphop断断续续地抱怨，声音都被吃进了arthit嘴里。

知道这一切发展都不对劲，但是kongphop却不能拒绝，他无法拒绝自己做梦都会梦见的人。arthit身上带着令人上瘾的香甜，除非他自己停下，不然kongphop感觉自己无法拒绝他的任何动作。虽然arthit缠得很牢，kongphop还是不由自主抱住他的腰，把他固定在自己身上接吻。肉身与龙尾交界处的鳞片细小、柔软而敏感，kongphop的手总是握在那个地方，arthit扭动着腰想从他怀里逃出来，扑腾着尾巴拍起水花，kongphop手一滑就又让他溜进了水里。

潜在水下，一圈又一圈围着kongphop游，kongphop可以在水面上看到旋转引起的小漩涡。arthit觉得自己全身都有些发烫，特别是耳朵，赶紧躲在水里凉一凉，但是又怀念被抚摸腰间的感觉，不自觉地被kongphop的体温吸引靠近。

恶作剧似的在水下摸上kongphop修长的大腿，果然吓得kongphop一个激灵，手指按压在强健有力的大腿肌肉上，爱不释手地揉捏着弹性十足的肌肉，甚至溜进分开的大腿内侧。

人类分开的双腿好方便啊，arthit腹诽道。

kongphop沉住气，忍着arthit的骚扰，有时候kongphop真的不知该怎么看待arthit的亲昵，换成生活中的人的话，老早一脚踢上去了吧，但是因为arthit非人类，kongphop总觉得他只是单纯的好奇，不带着任何目的和欲望，kongphop不了解他到底明不明白这么做的意义。

在kongphop胡思乱想的时候，arthit一个猛子从水下窜了出来，水花四处飞溅，吓了konghop一跳。看到kongphop惊吓的表情，arthit很高兴，开心地扑在他身上，又劈头盖脸浇了他一身水。  
吻住kongphop的唇，尾巴像缠猎物一样锁紧kongphop全身，利用自身的体重带着两人一起再次重重地沉入水中。


End file.
